Military Storm and the Twins
by Mediziner
Summary: An Attempt at a TF One Shot where Military Storm first meets Nightblade and Sunblade long ago. Armada-verse but a made up of a what if BEFORE whole war and all. Birthday Gift for TheWarlockDude!


_**B-Day Present for TheWarlockDude! :D Who's B-day is on March 15th!**_

_**Hope you like it ^^**_

Iacon, one of the most busiest cities on Cybertron, and also housed two powerful wealthy families known as the Sun Family and the Moon Family. Both powerful families had united together as SolarFlash, leader of the Sun Family had bonded with the Moon Family's leader Lunarstreak. A couple lunar cycles later, news were all over Iacon of their triplet Sparklings but the rest of the info was yet to be announced.

Military Storm, a Triple Changer, had returned from stopping a riot-almost-turned-into-a-war in the deeper parts of Cybertron earlier. '_Not too many scratches, not too much excitement for me._' He mumbled to himself, he was idly walking as he had to meet up with his younger Triple Changer brother, Sea Storm. He knew that he had to spend plenty of time with him for a while at his place as not too long ago, Air Storm had offlined in an attempt to make himself a Six Changer, which was donned by many top Medical Officers impossible to become. Many of them believed that Transformers who became Six Changers is bestowed on them as a gift by Primus himself, which tells why they were extremely rare. Air Storm was the obssessed older brother of the two who wanted to prove he can be the first without being blessed by Primus, but only to offline him in the process after many dangerously heavy modifications to his own body.

One day had changed Military Storm's life completely, right around when he felt that Sea Storm could finally handle himself on his own after he confirmed that he's finally his old self again.

On his way to surprise Sea Storm at his place, he was met with a Mech that had given him a small Data pad and a small keycard shape with the crest of the Sun and Moon family insignias combined together. "Read this Data pad when you get back to your place, don't read it out here otherwise you'll cause attention, Triple Changer." They said sincerely, optics obviously showed the mysterious Mech is dead serious like that of a soldier's.

But before Military Storm could say anything, the mysterious Mech had run off before he could get a chance to ask any questions. He couldn't bring himself to head back to his own place, especially now that he's rather close to Sea Storm's place. without anymore thoughts clouding his motherboard, he strolled off to see Sea Storm.

"...So you got a letter from some Mech that came out of the blue? You sure know how to attract so much unwanted attention now that you're going around Cybertron kicking some criminal butt, bro." Sea Storm said as he looked at the Data pad and the keycard, his voice was bubbly but still able to read out whatever he says, perhaps it's what their creators had started calling him because of how much he seemed to love the water on various planets known.

"Yes, yes, Sea Storm. But I don't know if I even should read this Data pad... It could be encoded with a-"

"Military Storm, THIS is the crest of the Sun and Moon Family, are you having glitches in your circuits!?" Sea Storm boomed out before he added. "If I were you, I would go see them, especially if you're given this keycard for Primus sake! It can't be a trick anyways, I've run double scans already that it contains nothing and it is the real thing. So you should not delay them and watch what this Data pad contains."

"I... Alright..." Military Storm spoke with defeat. He took the Data pad from his brother who directed him to watch it in his quarters while he prepares a couple cubes with his own assorted flavours he's learned vorns ago with their creators.

Placing the Data pad on a table, he pressed a button to activate it, revealing a hologram and it revealed the Leader of the Sun Family, SolarFlash.

**"Military Storm, my apologies for not meeting you in person for this, but my status prevents me from leaving my home and thus, I had to send a servant after you. I've heard of your status and rather well known reputation you have upon yourself. So, I request you to visit the tower of the Sun and Moon family to meet with Lunarstreak and I personally as we wish to speak with you on a... Simple task. I do hope you accept, as we will be awaiting you."**

With that, the hologram of SolarFlash gave a light bow as it fizzled and disappeared, which marked the recording had ended. Military Storm wasn't sure how to react to this or what he could do, he had been given permission into the noble family's tower so as long as he presented the card that came with the recording Data pad. Gathering the items, he came back into the living room of Sea Storm's home.

"How'd it go, bro?" Sea Storm asked, handing his brother a cube of Energon.

"I guess I'll go, what else can I do aside from whenever I'm being called to help stop another riot or war from starting up? All I did is just remain at my place or go flying around Iacon." Military Storm responded, stretching slightly as he took the cube, thanking his younger brother as he took a sip.

"That's the spirit, Military Storm!" The younger Mech bubbled cheerfully, placing a hand firmly on his older brother's shoulder. Nearing one of his audio receptors gleefully before he added. "Bet you're going to get together with a Femme or two you might possibly like, hmm?"

This had caused Military Storm to instantly spit out his Energon, spluttering in shock and confusion as Sea Storm gave a hard bubbly laugh, falling on his aft and rolling about pointing at poor Military Storm. "Ahahahahahahahaha! That look on your face, priceless!" He exclaimed.

"Sea Storm..." Military Storm groaned as he slightly wiped his faceplate of the leftover Energon.

"Come on, bro! I never see you much now since you've moved out into a place of your own since Air Storm's offlining, can't you save some room for a little joke or prank?"

"We're not little Mechlings anymore, and I'm a Weapons Specialist, not a prankster... I'm getting too old for this, as well and I'm not as young are you are." Military Storm gathered his things as he got up. "Well, thanks for today, I'm off to the Sun and Moon Family's tower and check them out, it could be more work for me than having to be cooped up waiting for more trouble to suddenly brew up again, bye Sea Storm."

"Farewell, Military Storm! Hope to catch you around again!" Sea Storm watched his brother for a moment before retreating back inside.

Taking to the skies, Military Storm transformed into his Cybertronian plane mode and flew in the direction of the tower, he seemed relaxed enough that the bright neon lights that lit all of Iacon had made Cybertron to him more beautiful than any, even more beautiful than the stars themselves. Mentally smiling to himself as he enjoyed the view, it took him a couple breems to finally locate the powerful family towers. Descending, he transformed out of his alt mode and landed gracefully and softly back down onto land and quietly entered the building, a Femme seeming hard at work greeted the Triple Changer without needing to look at him.

Military Storm's optics explored the building all around inside, it seemed very heavily well guarded. They were also well known, other Transformers were seeming to await meeting with them while others seemed to dislike them from overhearing other passerby Mechs and Femmes earlier during his stroll.

"Sir...?" The Femme at the desk called.

"Ah- Yes...- My apologies." The Triple Changer responded, showing them the keycard with the joined crest, not sure what it would mean but seeing the Femme's expression changing on her faceplate made him think that the keycard. Is it really that special?

Reaching over to the right side of her desk very slightly, pressing a button which seemed to be a communicating device, spoke. "SolarFlash, are you currently available?"

For a few astroseconds, it was silent. A Mech's voice came through the other side. _/Yes, currently available, what is the reason for your call?/_

"There is a Mech; a Triple Changer, here to see you. He carries a joined crest keycard and according to my scans, it is the real thing."

_/Ah! Excellent! he must be the one I'm expecting, send him up!/_

"As you wish, my lord." The Femme replied before standing from her desk and directing the Triple Changer in a gesture to follow her. "Come, SolarFlash wishes for me to escort you to his and Lunarstreak's chambers, they are expecting your arrival."

Military Storm gave a nod, quietly cooperating and following the Femme to a large elevator where they were taken to the 18th floor. 'Sheesh what a large skyscraper... At least the view of the stars and the moons are nice from here.' He idly thought, walking towards the edge of the elevator to get a more observant look at the sky. He hadn't noticed or felt the elevator had softly came to a halt until the Femme had to give him a slight shake.

"Huh? Oh yes, my apologies Ma'am..." He sheepishly spoke as he followed quietly. This floor was rather fancy and well decorated, the family must have been this special to have various hologram images of all sorts of Mechs and Femmes that obviously belonged to the family many vorns ago. How incredible.

"Just inside those large doors, I must return to my station." The Femme spoke again as she pointed the Triple Changer towards the large set of doors as Military Storm gave a firm nod before partially watching her walk back towards where they came from.

'_Okay... Here I go..._' Clearing his vocal processor and keeping his posture firm and strong, he slowly pulled open both the doors. To his surprise, were both SolarFlash and Lunarsteak in their thrones seeming pleased to meet the Triple Changer that appeared before them. One of them spoke, Lunarstreak being the one. "Greetings, who may you be, Triple Changer?" She asked curiously, observing the Mech from helm to feet.

"My Lord. My Lady." He formally greeted them, bowing as he presented the keycard of the joined crests. "I am Military Storm. I was given this along with a hologram of SolarFlash's request to speak with the leaders of this Family. I am unsure of what interest is from me but I hope that I can help perform the task requested." Military Storm said with a hint of his stern soldier tone, SolarFlash seemed interested in how determined Military Storm  
is willing to take any task asked from them.

"Why, I only request one... 'Simple' task, Military Storm." SolarFlash began. "If you accept, I request you over for a private chat."

"I will take on this task, my lord." The Triple Changer spoke, saluting. "Now, please, what sort of task would you ask of me?"

With a smile, SolarFlash beckoned Military Storm to follow him into his personal chambers. The Triple Changer often wondered what would he be doing especially in SolarFlash's personal quarters? He came to a room where SolarFlash had been shown a small Seeker sparkling, their paint job glittered and sparkled in the bright light as she recharged peacefully. "This, Military Storm, is Silverfang."

"Silverfang? I have heard that the names were not yet announced." Military Storm replied with a slight frown.

"It is because we chose not to... For a time... You see, Silverfang had two older brothers but because all three were sparked too early, they had sadly offlined... We struggled to keep Silverfang alive for many painful joors and so far she's shown to be very healthy currently."

"Ah! Forgive me, m-my lord... So, what does Silverfang have to do with me, my lord?"

SolarFlash smiled, turning to face the larger Mech. "Why, I request you with this simple task to help tend to little Silverfang while Lunarstreak and I have heavy business matters to deal with other powerful families."

"U-Uhh, my lord? I'm... Unfortunately not good for caring with sparklings, I'm a weapons specialist, not a sparkling sitter..." Military Storm expressing with heavy worry, he was actually scared he'd displease SolarFlash but the Mech seemed to only smile as he shook his head.

"In time, you'll warm up to her. Do not fret, Military Storm." SolarFlash replied softly as he left the room. The Triple Changer was about to say something until when he looked over at Silverfang, who seemed to have awakened up with a soft chirp. Her optics were a bright amethyst colour. Curiously, she stared at him while Military Storm observed her closer though this seemed to frighten Silverfang just a bit, about to burst into tears which caused Military Storm to slightly panic.

"H-Hey now, I'm not scary. Uhh- What to do...- Oh!" Praying to Primus it'll hopefully cease Silverfang fully from crying, he immediately willed his visor to open, revealing his dark aqua green optics. Silverfang seemed to have indeed cease her crying as she curiously got a good look on the Triple Changer before her. With a big grin, she giggled and flailed her little arms at him, despite the poor Mech could not even see her very clearly with his visor offlined to the sides of his helm.

'Heh, you're an adorable little Femling, you know that?' He gave a warm smile as he carefully picked up Silverfang very gently and carefully, but as soon as he picked her up, something strange had occured, Silverfang had started to glow violently, could it be some sort of power? "Wh-What's going on...!?" He exclaimed, willing his visor closed and tried to scan for any sorts of minor problems but none had shown up, but strangely... Silverfang's spark is... Splitting in half?"

The glow lasted for a couple breems and it had surely brought attention to both the creators of Silverfang, who seemed to feel horrified with the glow until it ceased, revealing two little silver Femlings, Lunarstreak unfortunatey had fainted, she couldn't seem to process what she's seeing. "Military Storm, what's the meaning of this?"

"I honestly do not know myself, my lord... They just suddenly... Glowed when I picked up Silverfang, now I don't know if..."

"What will we do? Silverfang is gone but instead these two Femlings are here... Could it be that..." Performing a scan, SolarFlash's optics had widened, glowing violently. "It can't be! Their sparks have truly split into two!? I... Err... Then... Silverfang..."

He watched as the Triple Changer gathered the twins very carefully into his arms, he noticed that they were slightly smaller than Silverfang and had different optic colours. "Hmm... I believe they would need new names now I'm afraid, my lord... I don't think it seems possible, in my own thoughts that they should be both called 'Silverfang'...

"But what would we call them...?" SolarFlash replied, seeming very heavily worried.

Military Storm frowned, SolarFlash is right, what would they all call the twins now that Silverfang has split into two smaller Femlings. Then, something came to the Triple Changer's processor as he grinned, saying their names proudly.

"I've got it. This little one whom I feel is the oldest with red optics, will be Nightblade while this other one, the youngest, with sky blue optics, Sunblade. What do you think, my lord?" He grinned.

"Hmmmm... Yes...- Yes! Great ideas! Very suitable names!" SolarFlash nodded with amusement, not noticing that Lunarstreak had regained her consciousness, she seemed rather pleased now that it occured to her from seeing the expressions on both SolarFlash and Military Storm's faceplates were positive, just enough for her not to worry that her little Femling... Well, Femlings now, that are still alive.

_**Military Storm belongs to TheWarlockDude**_

_**Silverfang, Nightblade & Sunblade belong to me**_

_**Transformers is Hasbro's**_


End file.
